City That Never Sleeps
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Derek has taken Stiles to New York City for his 21st, they do everything that Stiles has always wanted to do there, Times Square, Statue of Liberty, Central Park, Broadway, Ellis Island but Derek has been putting the Empire State building off until their last day there, why is that? Sterek.


**City That Never Sleeps**

**A/N – Okay, I know I only posted my first Sterek fanfiction two days ago but since then I have had this buzzing around my head since then and it has been dying to get out and into the world and seeing as Damon and Alaric are being annoying and refusing to do what I want them to in my Vampire Diaries story I thought this would be a nice distraction from the desire to simply kill them off! So this one is set a few years in the future so our boys have been together about four years and have lived together for a year. I have been in love with New York City since I was a little girl and when I was seventeen I was lucky enough to go so everything Stiles is feeling about NY, they are basically my feelings. On with the story….**

Stiles stood by the large windows that looked out over the most beautiful city on the face of this earth. Not too far in the distance he could see the Empire State building stood in the centre of city, claiming its majestic stake in the landscape and history of this state and country. Beyond that, across the river he could just make of the Statue of Liberty, still the beacon of hope that it was the day it was completed.

He closed his eyes and let the sounds of the city fall in on him. From the packed streets below he could hear the voices of New Yorkers and tourists alike, the passing cars, so many of them so close together he was surprised he hadn't witnessed an accident yet, he heard the furious horns of taxi cabs and shrill sirens of the NYPD police cars, followed soon after by the raging of the NYFD trucks. He opened his eyes again and took a step closer to the window, pressing his nose right up against the glass trying to see every inch of the city he could from the hotel room. He was so distracted by everything that he didn't hear the door from the bathroom open. He felt a pair of slightly damp arms snake around his waist and then Derek's chin was resting on his shoulder,

"Just wait until you see it at night."

"It's beautiful now, I can't understand how it could get any better but I'll take your word for it." He smiled as he turned his head to place a light kiss on his boyfriends' lips.

"I left the shower going for you. We can go out for dinner after, it's nearly six." Derek told him as he let Stiles out of his grasp. Stiles whipped his head around to the clock on the left side of the double bed,

"Already? Guess time flies when you're, you know, flying…on an airplane."

"That was a terrible joke Stiles." Derek told him as the alpha rooted through his bag for a shirt.

"You still love me though." Stiles said heading into the bathroom but before he closed the door he heard Derek say, more to himself,

"Yes I do."

Under the hot streams of water coming from the shower head Stiles thought about his life and how he got here. Five years ago he was an annoying kid who hung around with his best mate, now five years later he was still annoying but now he was dating the hottest guy he had ever laid eyes on how, for so unknown reason loved him as much as he loved the werewolf and had been living with him for a year now. He had a pack of wolves that all looked up to him, he was graduating college next year and his boyfriend had surprised him, three days ago, on his twenty first birthday with two tickets for a week in New York City, the one place he had always wanted to go having hardly set a foot outside of Beacon Hills, aside from college an hours drive away and the very few vacations he had been on. This right here in New York was going to be the best vacation ever.

Twenty minuets later he strolled out of the bathroom to find Derek laid on his back on the bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed, his white shirt was raised up slightly above his black jeans to expose a few inches between his stomach muscles and the waistband of his jeans, Stiles found himself rooted to the spot, four years together and he still found Derek as attractive, if not more now he knew he didn't want to kill him as on the day they met. Without so much as a flicker of his eyelids or any other indication he knew Stiles was back in the room Derek said,

"Stiles, you can drool over me later, get ready or we are gonna be late."

***Sterek**

Half an hour later they were in the back of a taxi speeding through the narrow streets, around other cars and through gaps Stiles would never have attempted in his now long gone Jeep. They slowed as they approached the restaurant. Once they had come to a complete stop Stiles got out as Derek paid the fare before joining him on the sidewalk as the taxi raced off and blended in with the sea of other cabs. Derek entwined their fingers as they walked into the building. Inside looked as though every surface was made of diamond as it gleamed in the lighting, the furnishing was a soft and welcoming purple and the floor wooden and it was packed to the rafters. Derek guided them over to the hostess's station.

"Good evening, welcome to The Truffle. Do you have a reservation?" The smiling blond girl asked. Derek gave her a wide smile.

"Yeah, Ryan should have put it in the book, table for two under the name Hale?"

"Yep, right here." She said looking at the book in front of her, "Right this way."

Once they were seated at their table, which was in the corner of the room, out of the way of the noise and bustle of the main restaurant Stiles asked,

"How the hell did you get a reservation for this place?" Derek smiled and reached across the table to take hold of one of his hands.

"Oh don't tell me, you threatened them right, showed them your red eyeness! Or did you threaten to rip their throats out with your teeth? Or set Jackson on them, even though, you know, he's normal now."

"Stiles! You're rambling again. I got the reservation because I know the owner. Ryan, I went to school with him."

"Wow, Derek Hale has connections."

"Yep, they all used to owe me one but after this week I owe them."

"Oh yeah, how come?" Stiles questioned, wanting to know exactly what Derek had in mind for this week.

"No way am I giving it away!" Derek told him with a wicked smirk. They argued over it until their dinner arrived.

Stiles loved how here in New York he could walk down the street hand in hand with Derek, kiss him whenever he wanted, or when the sourwolf let him. Here no one knew them, back home it was harder to be this comfortable in public. When news of their relationship first broke not everyone was as open to it as the pack were, most people already looked at Derek like he was a criminal despite him being innocent and now they knew he, a guy in his mid twenties was in a relationship with a at the time seventeen year old didn't do much for his image. The one blessing came in the form of Stiles' dad, they had both been expecting him to have major issues with their relationship but he had accepted it right from the start, trusting his son to make good choices though he had pulled Derek aside afterwards and threatened to shoot him if he ever hurt Stiles. He was one of the few outside the pack that accepted it, along with Danny, Scott's mom and Coach Cupcake, who since the prom went out of his way to show he was fine with gay relationships. It had gotten easier after Stiles had graduated but it was even easier here, which was a more accepting place and no one knew there was a age difference between them even if it wasn't that big.

After dinner they walked down to Times Square and Derek had been right, the city just got more beautiful after the sun had sunk below the horizon. It seemed as if very inch of the buildings were lit up by neon signs, everyone was laughing, spilling out of near by bars after going to see a show on Broadway, people taking pictures and for some reason there was a man dressed in a Spider Man outfit doing acrobatics up the street. Stiles was relying on Derek to guide him through the crowds as he had his neck elevated and turning in each different direction. They decided to walk back to their hotel to taken in the sights and sounds of New York. At the half way point the bought pretzels and munched on them the whole way back.

By the time the stumbled into the lobby of their hotel they were both high on life, Stiles had attached himself to the wolf's neck and was doing unspeakable things with his tongue as Derek tried to maintain enough composer to get them into an elevator and onto the correct floor before he ripped his boyfriends clothes off. As the doors of the elevator closed behind them they totally missed the amused stares from the hotel staff.

Once they were through the door of their room Derek literally threw Stiles onto the bed before pouncing on top of him and claiming his mouth.

***Sterek***

They spent the next few days in a bliss full dream; the sun never ceased shining for them. They lounged in the park for hours on end, wandering around the different parts, Derek could hardly keep track of his boyfriend when they visited the zoo, he shook his head when he caught up with him at the monkey section and found him mimicking the facial expressions of a Silver Back as though he was looking in a mirror.

They spent an afternoon at the Statue of Liberty reading all the information on the iron cast plagues dotted around the island. When they ventured around the other side Derek came back from getting coffees to find that Stiles had decided to take a picture of the back of the Statue, when the Alpha questioned him as to why his only response was,

"I bet no one had ever taken a picture of the back of it."

They caught the ferry over to Ellis Island and took in the whole of the museum. In the records section they found a family of Hales in the passenger list arriving in 1914 which Derek was pretty sure that was when his grandfather had told him that his father had arrived in the US.

On their fourth night Derek surprised Stiles with tickets to Wicked on Broadway, Stiles tried not have a meltdown but seeing as he had had the soundtrack on his ipod for years and that he sang along to it when cleaning the kitchen after an all night long pack party kind of gave away how much it meant to him and until the day they put him in the ground he would deny that a tear escaped his eye when they sang Defying Gravity even if Derek was witness to it.

They did everything that they wanted to do, including visiting the Natural History museum which they spent and entire day in but for some reason every time Stiles mentioned going to the Empire State building Derek would have another plan or something else more pressing to do, that was until their last night in the city. Stiles was like a kid, bouncing off every wall in the elevator on the way to the top. Once they got out of the doors and outside Stiles actually felt his breath being taken away, every light in the city seemed to be shining; the roads were lit up by headlights making them look like veins in the body of the city that never seemed to stop, to slow down it certainly didn't sleep, when they went to sleep it was just as awake as when they were. He stared out over the jungle of concrete and to the water beyond it that faded into the inky blackness. He pulled Derek's jacket tighter around him and listening to the slight whistling of the wind and that's when he realised the absence of people.

He turned to face to face Derek who was stood a foot to his left, not looking out at the view but drinking in every single expression that graced Stiles' face.

"Derek, how come we are the only ones up here?" he questioned; Derek smiled and walked towards him, slipping his hands either side of Stiles, onto his hips underneath the jacket.

"Remember when I told you all the people that owed me, I now owe them? Well this is why; I pulled in every favour I had to get this place to ourselves for a while." Stiles was breathless,

"Why?"

"Because I want to ask you something and I wanted it to be here but I also wanted it to be just us and Stiles, baby you gotta let me get through this, okay?" Stiles nodded, Derek took a deep breath and locked his electric blue eyes with the mossy green of Stiles'

"Five years ago you stumbled into my life and have refused to leave, for the first few months I tried everything to get you out because I was scared, scared of what I was feeling and all I could think was 'why him, why now' but after a while I accepted that I was in love with you but I resigned myself to the thought you could never feel the same so that night, a year after we met when you kissed we was the best night of my life up until that point and if you were ever to leave my life now I know it would be the end of me. Stiles you are my life now and I am not the best when it comes to words so I'll just say this, I can count on one hand how many people I have ever truly loved and you are the most important of them all which is why you need to reach into the left pocket of my jacket." Stiles was pretty much numb from what Derek had just said but somehow he managed to fumble his hand into the pocket of the leather jacket.

As his fingers wrapped around a small box he pulled it out and held it between them until Derek instructed him to open which he did to reveal two heavy platinum rings, they both had black lines running around centre of them, not the Stiles could really make those details out at the present moment as his eyes were swimming in tears, he looked back up to meet Derek's eyes.

"Stiles, I love you so much, will you marry me?" there was a second where the entire world seemed to stop turning and there was just the two of them in the world and that it when Stiles managed to whisper the word 'yes'. When their lips crashed together the world seemed to turn back on and both of them were grinning like idiots as they slipped the rings onto each other's fingers.

When they got back to the hotel a lot later that night and Derek turned his cell phone back on their was texts off all of the boys and voicemails from the girls asking if he had done it yet.

"They all knew?"

"Oh course they did, since when have I ever been able to keep anything from them?" Derek asked with a smile. Stiles silently agreed and strode over to him, wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and kissed his smile.

**A/N – There we go! A Sterek proposal! I always seem to have to write a proposal for my latest ships! Oh well! Hope you liked, let me know what you thought.**

**xxx**


End file.
